rileyslogosfandomcom-20200213-history
Carolco Pictures
1985-1987 Nicknames: C, C in Space, Space Streaks Logo: Against a starry space background, a blue streak of light zooms out, flashes, and forms a bronze, swirly "C". The process repeats twice, working its way outward, before forming the Carolco logo, which consists of a large, stylized "C" formed by many 3D swirls. Afterwards, the logo shines brightly as the words "CAROLCO" (in the Hanzel font) shine in underneath. The logo then sparkles. Trivia: This logo was only used on international prints of Rambo: First Blood Part II, Angel Heart, and Extreme Prejudice. The original domestic prints of these films began with a TriStar Pictures logo. FX/SFX: The streaks of light zooming out, the shining. Cheesy Factor: The animation looks like it were simply tacked onto the space background. Music/Sounds: A series of synthesized shining sounds, followed by a 9-note synth brass tune, a couple of synth blares, and a nice 4-note orchestral tune. This theme was composed by Jerry Goldsmith. Music/Sounds Variant: AMC & Netflix broadcasts of Rambo: First Blood Part II use the TriStar logo with the Carolco jingle (it was originally silent on that picture), while it is high pitched on AMC. Music/Sounds Trivia: This was also featured on the 2010 reissue of the First Blood soundtrack (though it appears nowhere on the film itself). Availability: Extremely rare. The two films confirmed to have used this logo are Rambo: First Blood Part II and Angel Heart, all on international prints and early home video releases where this is shown cropped to 4:3 from a print matted to widescreen. However, Rambo: First Blood Part II, from the 1988 IVE release onward (with the exceptions of the 1991 Live Home Video, 1992 Promotional Concept Group, Inc. and 1995 Avid Home Entertainment VHS releases, which retain this logo), updates this with the 3rd logo. On HBO prints, from when they first started running the film in 1986, the domestic print with the TriStar logo was used instead. Some TV prints of Angel Heart have the TriStar logo while most DVD releases open with no logo, though the Carolco logo is rumored to be on the Lionsgate and Studio Canal Blu-ray releases, it is unknown if the TriStar logo is retained on said Blu-Rays. Editor's Note: TBA 1986-1988 Nicknames: C2, Flashing C, Cheesy C, Radiator C Logo: The logo starts out being in a black background with two silver streaks hitting diagonally from the opposite sides of the screen (lower-left and upper-right corners of the screen). The streaks merge and they have one or two beams of smaller light coming from them. Afterward, the streaks form the same "C" from the previous logo. "CAROLCO" appears below the "C", and it flashes/shines in a bright orange light. Variant: On the theatrical trailer for Extreme Prejudice, the logo is silent and tinted blue. FX/SFX: The streaks forming the "C", and the shining. Cheesy Factor: The disco tune, silver/turquoise/purple color scheme and rather cheap animation firmly make this logo a period piece of the late 1980s. Music/Sounds: A synthesized disco jingle starting with a descending whirring sound, though it usually used the Jerry Goldsmith tune. Availability: Extremely rare. It can be found on the 1989 VHS release of Angel Heart plastering the previous logo. It is also intact on the US VHS, Laserdisc, Artisan DVD, Amazon Instant Video stream releases of Extreme Prejudice. The iTunes and VUDU print of the aforementioned movie has Live Entertainment and TriStar. Said logo combo might have appeared on the widescreen Laserdisc release of said film. It also makes an appearance in full on the trailer for the latter. Editor's Note: TBA 1988-1994, 2015-2016 Nicknames: C3, Laser Light, The Laser-Light C Logo: Against a black background, a blue laser carves out a series of curves, making its way inward as it slowly turns up, revealing the "C" used in the previous two logos. Then, the logo shines brightly in a "wind tunnel" effect and zooms-out. As the shining ends, the logo is silver-colored, and the words "CAROLCO" fade-in below. The logo shines once more. Variants: # There is different lighting animation in the wind tunnel seen on some movies after the laser forms the logo. Appears on films in the 2.35:1 ratio such as Rambo III, Narrow Margin, The Doors, Basic Instinct, Universal Soldier, Cliffhanger, and the 1999 Artisan VHS release of First Blood: Rambo Part II. A shortened version of this was seen on Music Box (only on current prints; the original video releases had the standard logo). It should be noticed that other films in the aforementioned ratio, such as DeepStar Six, Air America, and Terminator 2: Judgment Day, use the other animation and appears cropped (as it was mainly for films in the 1.85:1 ratio). # The logo on their website shows "I TOLD YOU I'D BE BACK!" below the signature logo, in a comedic reference to Arnold Schwarzenegger's line from Terminator 2: Judgement Day. # On the 2004 DVD release of Universal Soldier, a blue line is seen during the animation of the logo, due to a printing error. Closing Variant: On the end credits, the print logo is seen with trademark info below. The logo may be seen again with "A Carolco Release" or "A Carolco International, N.V. Release" above. FX/SFX: Top-notch late '80s-mid '90s CGI. Cheesy Factor: On the newer variant, "I TOLD YOU I'D BE BACK!" looks cheaply and poorly chyroned in, just like Carolco's Home Video division. Music/Sounds: The same music theme played on the first logo, except now it's a little bit more dramatic. The whoosh of the laser is also heard as the logo is formed. Sometimes it's silent or, on films such as Total Recall, the opening theme. Music/Sounds Variants: # On some TV airings and Trifecta's syndicated print of Lock Up, the 1984 TriStar jingle is heard. # On Spanish dubbed versions of Basic Instinct, the TriStar logo has the Carolco theme, while the latter has the fanfare from the former. Availability: # Very common, particularly on big hits such as Terminator 2: Judgment Day, Total Recall, Rambo III, and others. # Carolco went to TriStar for 80% of their releases. For most VHS releases, Carolco's logo is kept while TriStar's logo is deleted, except on DeepStar Six, Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw, Cliffhanger (owned by Sony Pictures), Homeboy (VUDU and YouTube prints), the British DVD of Music Box, Total Recall (releases since 2001), Basic Instinct, Red Heat (on the IVE screener and all releases since 1999), The Doors, L.A. Story (particularly the 15th Anniversary DVD of that film), Chaplin (the original Live Entertainment DVD from 1998 has only the Carolco logo), and Universal Soldier (not on the Live Entertainment DVD release however).'' Whenever Encore and Telemundo air ''Rambo III, the current Paramount Pictures logo (the 90th Anniversary version on Telemundo's print, cut off by a few seconds at the beginning) omits the TriStar logo but leaves Carolco's intact (on AMC airings, both logos are plastered by the Paramount logo), while Encore's airing of Deepstar Six shows the Paramount logo, in addition to the TriStar and Carolco logos. # On Wagons East!, the last movie to use this logo, it appears after the 1993 TriStar logo (others after the 1984 TriStar logo), both proceeded by the Live Entertainment logo on TV prints (except Lionsgate's 2013 syndicated print) and on the VHS release. # It also plasters the 1st logo on the 1988 and 1998 VHS releases of Rambo: First Blood Part II. # U.S. prints of Repossessed have the Seven Arts logo instead, though the print logo still appears at the end and the actual logo appears on the 2003 Artisan Entertainment DVD. # The British DVD of Iron Eagle II replaces this with the TriStar logo, while the Artisan DVD retains this logo. # Don't expect this to appear on Stargate, Lost of the Dogmen, and Showgirls. # Also appeared on the beginning of the TV movies Dangerous Passion and Two-Fisted Tale. # This seen on trailers for Reservoir Dogs (foreign prints) and Cutthroat Island, but the former film would ultimately be released by Miramax Films and didn't use any logos at all, while the latter film would use the next logo below. # This is also seen on international prints of They Live, Shocker, Field of Dreams, Opportunity Knocks, and The Wizard, which Universal Studios released domestically, among others. # The Carolco International N.V. credit appeared on international prints of films and on some old video releases, but domestic prints would have the TriStar logo. # Strangely, the Blu-ray release of Johnny Handsome only has a 2004 StudioCanal logo (neither a TriStar nor Carolco logo). # This is seen on VHS releases of Lock-Up; DVD releases and some TV airings have TriStar instead as this is the domestic print. # It was later seen on their website (before being replaced with the 5th logo), and in the annotation on the right. # It also appears on the 3D re-release of Terminator 2: Judgment Day, as well as on current prints of Vista Organisation films such as Maid to Order, Nightflyers, and Trading Hearts, among others. It is unknown if it appears on the Fox Lorber VHS release of Pathfinder. # It might have appeared on non-Australian theatrical prints of the Village Roadshow Pictures film Bloodmoon. # The closing variant mainly appeared on videocassette prints, which mostly used international sources compared to the domestic sources used on later DVD and Blu-Ray releases. Editor's Note: TBA 1995, 2015-2017 Nicknames: C4, The Still C Logo: Just a superimposed in-credit logo of Carolco, the "C" in gold, with "CAROLCO" below. Later Variant: Later on, the logo had a silver look, and a copyright notice below. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The film's/show's opening/closing theme. Availability: Seen on Cutthroat Island, the last production by the original company. Editor's Note: TBA 2016-2017 Nicknames: C5, Laser Light 2, The Laser-Light C 2, CGI Laser Light, Laser Light 2016 Logo: Same concept as the 1988 logo, but this time done in CGI. A few differences though is the company name eases back when the logo does instead of it fading in. The "CAROLCO" name is in a thicker font. FX/SFX: Pretty much a modern CGI remake of the 1988 logo and one that's done fairly nicely. Music/Sounds: Same as the 1988 logo. Availability: It was used as the intro on Carolco's website until its closure. Editor's Note: TBA Category:Movie Section